


Everything Stays

by marigold_scented_candles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrino, Dreams and Nightmares, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morning Kisses, adrien X Nino, adrien has nightmares, maman agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marigold_scented_candles/pseuds/marigold_scented_candles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up can be hard. Especially when memories warp into dreams which inevitably turn into unsettling quasi-nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Stays

_“ But maman, I don’t wanna nap… One more story, please?”_  
  
“ Adrien, it’s nap time. you’ll thank me later I promise”  She holds him close, keeping him from running off to play tag with an imaginary friend.   
  
“ Maman I’m four years old… I don’t need naps anymore” 

_“ Four year olds definitely still need naps…”_  
  
“But I’m a big boy”   


 _“you are, but for now nap time is still mandatory”  Adrien pouts, but he settles back into his mother’s lap. She’s never let him escape nap time, so it’s quite useless to try. He knows that by now.  
  
“ One more story?” Adrien’s mother smiled down at him. ~~she’s so blurry, so very blurry. The smile is the only thing that’s clear anymore.~~  
  
 ~~It’s the same smile that he uses in his photos. Was her smile fake too?~~   
  
“ How about a lullaby?” She ran her fingers through his hair, and she’s already opening her mouth to sing, but no music comes out.  
 **  
beep  
  
beep  
  
beep **  
  
“ Maman, that’s not a song-“  she’s fading, fading away, except her smile, burning into his eyes even as the rest of her is engulfed with shadows.   
  
  
**beep  
  
beep  
  
beep **  
  
“ Maman?!” _  
  
Adrien gasped, his eyes shooting open. Where was she!? He had to get her back, the shadows were probably some akuma, intent on taking away people’s parents, like when the bubbler-   
  
**beep  
  
beep  
  
beep**  
  
….. 5:30 am.   
  
Nino was already groping for his glasses, groaning about how Adrien 'sleeps like a god damn rock’ and how ‘not everyone runs on a teacher’s schedule y’know' and-   
  
**beep  
  
beep  
  
beep**  
  
“ Adrien? Are you okay?” Nino is already leaning over him to turn off his alarm, staring intently just like Maman was staring at him, well more her smile was staring at him, except that was impossible because smiles didn’t have eyes to stare with-   
  
**beep  
  
beep  
  
bee-**  
  
“ Adrien? ….. Babe….“ Crap. Nino only calls him babe when he’s trying to be extra sweet, even when it’s in his raspy ‘ I just woke up and it’s too early for this shit’ voice, that sort of naturally sounds pissed. Either way, it’s a nickname reserved for when he thinks Adrien needs reminding that they’re a married couple and married couples tell each other things.   
  
“ Um. I-. Sorry Nino… I just. I was having trouble waking up-“ Adrien sighed softly, sitting up running a hand through his hair. He had to start getting ready for work. He wanted to get in early today, to finish up some grading, and one of his students wanted to go over the latest test before first period and he needed to start making coffee…  
  
“ Bullshit dude” Nino’s arms are wrapped tight around him, holding him in bed, under their covers , keeping him in the dark of their room and the half light of dawn.   
  
“ Nino-“   
  
“You’re crying, and you’re not leaving bed until you spill” Adrien pouts, but he settles back into Nino’s arms. He never lets him escape once he’s deemed that something is ‘up’ with him, so it’s quite useless to try. He knows that by now.   
  
“My dream was weird”   
  
“ Aren’t all dreams weird?”   
  
“ But mine was _weird_ ” As if extra emphasis on the weird could convey that his mother’s disappearance is cutting in his heart like a knife, and the overwhelming urge to look for her, to find her is making the wound deeper.   
  
“ So… you had a nightmare again?” Nino is running his fingers through Adrien’s hair, loosening his hold and gently urging Adrien to relax because he’s safe, he’s not dreaming, he’s right here and he’s awake and nothing will get him.   
  
“ I… it wasn’t a nightmare.. not really”   
  
“ …. so what happened?”   
  
“ It was… I just remembered something I guess. With Maman”   
  
“ Ah…. you missing her?” Yes. Yes he did. After all these years of mystery and hearing nothing about her, he still missed her. Of course, it came up less now. He was busy being a teacher and with being a husband. But every once in awhile his mother decided to remind him that the mystery of her whereabouts was never going to stop eating and tearing at him.   
  
“ Yeah…. “ Adrien sighed softly, wiping away wet streaks from his cheeks. What a shitty start to the day. But the day had to start.   
  
“ Hey… you get dressed dude. I can handle coffee if you-“ Adrien cuts him off with a kiss. He doesn’t need coffee right now. He needs to not feel alone.   
  
“ Bro. Morning breath.” Nino really isn’t a morning person. But that’s okay. Neither of them really are. Adrien is just more used to being up before the sun from years of getting in to the school early for lesson planning and grading.   
  
“ Shut up Nino. We were having a nice moment. Plus you have morning breath too and I’m not complaining” Nino smirks just a little bit, and leans in to press their lips together again. Warmth driving away the shadows of early morning, driving the vestiges of sleep from his eyes and keeping his dream from taking over his mind.   
  
Not the worst way to start the day. Not at all. Maybe a little on the rough side, but….  
  
Kisses and Nino’s strong hand on his waist almost always helped him feel better. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this video right here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oirv-GnCuQo , and what would happen if Adrien had that dream and Nino woke up to him crying. I happen to head canon that Adrien will end up as a physics teacher once he's an adult, so I worked that in there too.


End file.
